Little Dream
by alkadmist
Summary: Satu lagi, impian kecil Kyros terwujud. Keluarga kecilnya kembali hidup di kehidupannya, meskipun tanpa istri tercinta –Scarlet. Kyros & Rebecca. AU. Cover bukan punya saya.


…

 _"H_ _eitai-san wa yukkande~ Itsu demo kimi no soba ni iru.. Heitai-san wa yukkande~ Itsu demo kimi no soba ni iru.."_

…

Diantara banyaknya debu berterbangan, seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun terduduk lemas. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Dia telah mengetahui fakta bahwa sang ibunya telah ditembak mati oleh pria layang-layang di depannya.

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, tatkala dia mengingat seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi. _Otou-sama_. Sekarang dia ingat. Dia mempunyai seorang ayah.

"Hey! Sampai kapan kau akan menangis? Aku bukan pengasuhmu!" Suara besar milik Bartolomeo –lelaki yang kini sedang melindunginya terdengar.

"Bukan begitu!" Rebecca, nama gadis itu menyanggah perkataan Bartolomeo. Air matanya mengalir sampai menetes ke permukaan. "Heh?" Tentu saja Bartolomeo kebingungan. Dia pikir, dengan dia berkata seperti itu, gadis di belakangnya akan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku baru saja ingat. orang itu sangat aku sayangi." Rebecca mulai bisa mengendalikan tangisannya.

Dia ingat, dulu ayahnya selalu berada di sisinya. Dia ingat, dulu dia pernah memberikan sebuah bunga cantik pada ayahnya. Dia ingat, dulu dia pernah makan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Dia ingat, dulu dia pernah bermain bersama ayahnya sampai-sampai ayahnya terluka, dan dia menertawakannya. Dia juga ingat, saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, ayahnya menyuruh dia dan ibunya untuk menunggu sang ayah di Taman Bunga Merah. Dia juga ingat, saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dia memeluk kaki ayahnya dengan sangat erat.

" _Otou-sama_." Lanjutnya

"Apa?"

" _Atashi ni wa.. Otou-sama ga itano_!" Teriaknya disertai dengan isakan tangis memilukan.

* * *

 **One Piece** belong to **Eiichiro Oda**

Story line by **Timochin**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Desa tempat kelahirannya hancur berantakan. Banyak bangunan-bangunan dan rumah warga yang rusak parah. Bahkan diantaranya sudah menjadi puing-puing bangunan tak berguna. Ditambah permukaan tanah yang tidak merata. Begitu pula dengan keadaan sekitar. Banyak warga Dresrossa yang mati akibat permainan konyol Dofflamingo – _Shicibukai_ terlicik yang pernah ia tahu.

Tapi untunglah, perang Dresrossa telah dimenangkan oleh kubu yang mendukung kakeknya. Alias kubu _Mugiwara_ beserta Pasukan Revolusi. Mereka telah mengalahkan Dofflamingo dan sekutunya dengan telak. Berbagai sorakan terdengar disana-sini akibat perang yang dimenangkan oleh mereka. Namun juga, banyak warga Dresrossa yang tengah menangis akibat kehilangan keluarga, kekasih, ataupun teman mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Rebecca. Kini ia tengah mencari-cari sosok ayah yang dirindukannya. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dan memeluknya.

" _Otou-sama_.." Lirihnya.

Kemana gerangan pergi? Itulah yang dipikirannya saat ini. Ia mulai menangis putus asa ketika ia tidak juga menemukan Kyros –ayahnya. Ia telah berjalan berpuluh meter, namun yang ditemukannya hanyala para warga desa yang tengah memandangnya aneh. Jika dulu ia mendapatkan pandangan cemooh, kini ia tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan warga tersebut. Haah, biarlah. _Toh_ , dia juga tidak memperdulikannya.

Matanya melebar senang ketika ia bertemu dengan raja Dresrossa dulu, sebelum _shicibukai_ itu merebut kekuasaan. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju raja itu.

" _Ojii.. Ojii-chan!_ Ini aku Rebecca!" Ucapnya senang. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah menemukan kakeknya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Dia pikir kakeknya telah wafat ketika peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Rebecca! Ohh, untunglah k-kau baik-b-baik saja.. hiks," ucap Riku- _ousama_ tersedu yang kemudian memeluk Rebecca. " _Ojii-chan_.." Rebecca mengeratkan pelukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan satu-sama lain. Emosi mereka pun kini sudah terkontrol.

" _Ojii-chan_ , kau melihat _otou-sama_?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi ia mencari. Dresrossa begitu luas. Butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk berkeliling Dresrossa dengan berjalan kaki. Padahal ia ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya segera, secepat mungkin.

"Kyros ya.. Setelah bertarung, dia bilang dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. _Ojii-chan_ tidak tahu dimana. Tapi jika kau tahu, bawalah kotak medis. Ayahmu terluka." Ucap Riku- _ousama_.

Pergi ke suatu tempat. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Kemana ayahnya pergi? –Oh tentu saja! Taman Bunga Merah. Aku –umm, maksudku aku dan ibuku dulu pernah berjanji untuk menunggu ayah di Taman Bunga Merah.

Dengan segera ia pergi menuju taman itu sembari membawa kotak medis, sesuai dengan perkataan kakeknya. " _Ojii_ -chan, aku pergi dulu!"

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah berbagai macam bunga berwarna , kini ia sudah sampai ke tempat yang sudah ia janjikan dulu. Taman Bunga Merah.

" _Otou-sama_.." Gumamnya pelan. Matanya tak henti-hentinya untuk mencari sosok jangkung sang ayah. Dari satu sudut, ke sudut yang lainnya. Namun, ia tak juga menemukan ayahnya. Dimana dia?

Tak mau hanya berdiri memandangi, ia mulai memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali. Mencari dan terus mencari. Sampai akhirnya, matanya menemukan sebuah jubah merah yang terletak diantara bunga-bunga merah. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, ia tahu pemilik jubah merah itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya?

" _Otou-sama_! _Otou-sama_! _Otou-sama_!" Jeritnya dengan kencang, berharap sang ayah mendengar jeritannya. "Rebecca.." Suara itu.. Dia mengenalnya.

Prajurit- _san_.. Hey, bukankah itu suara prajurit- _san_? Benar kan?

Dengan segera ia mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia mendapatkan sesosok manusia besar terbaring lemas dengan satu kaki, juga dengan penuh luka. Terlebih dia mengetahui siapa sosok manusia besar itu. Sang ayah.

Tak sanggup, Rebecca mulai terisak menangis. Ia tidak sanggup melihat ayahnya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rebecca?" Kyros kembali berucap dengan suara serak miliknya. Kemudian ia membangunkan badannya agar bisa sejajar dengan Rebecca –anaknya.

Tunggu dulu, ia bingung. Rebecca bingung. Mengapa suara ayahnya sama persis dengan prajurit- _san_ yang telah merawatnya sejak umur lima tahun? Kenapa?

Apa mungkin.. prajurit- _san_ memanglah ayahnya?

"Prajurit- _san_..?"

"Sekarang aku berubah kembali menjadi ayahmu, Rebecca? Apa kau senang?"

Rebecca tidak bodoh. Setidaknya ia mewarisi kepintaran ibunya. Ia tahu, apa arti dibalik perkataan ayahnya. Secara tidak langung, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dulu dia memanglah prajurit- _san_ yang Rebecca kenal.

Tangisannya semakin kencang, tatkala ia mengingat perkataannya dulu. Beberapa hari lalu sebelum pertandingan _colosseum_ dimulai. Saat dia memutuskan untuk menjadikan diri sebagai seorang gladiator untuk seumur hidupnya.

…

 _"_ _Kenapa kau selalu melarangku untuk melakukan sesuatu? Padahal prajurit-san sendiri yang mengajarkanku untuk bertarung!"_

 _"_ _Bukan untuk bertarung, tapi untuk bertahan Rebecca. Itu berbeda!"_

 _"_ _Memangnya kenapa? KAU BUKANLAH AYAHKU!"_

…

" _Otou-sama_.. M-maaf kan aku, hikss. Waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. _Gomennasai, otou-sama_.."

Sedangkan Kyros, ia hanya mampu untuk menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tersenyum. Itu wajar. Dia tidak mengingatnya sebagai seorang ayah. Rebecca, dia hanya mengingatnya sebagai mainan yang membawa jasad ibunya. Lagipula, itu semua adalah hukuman yang Kyros terima akibat membunuh seseorang. Bahkan dulu Kyros pernah berharap bahwa semua orang melupakan dirinya. Tapi tetap saja sebagian dirinya merasa sedih dan kecewa.

"Tidak apa, Rebecca." Ucap Kyros dengan hangat. Ia memeluk anaknya dengan sangat erat. "Kau sudah mengingatnya, dan itu membuat _otou-sama_ sangat senang." Lanjutnya.

" _Otou-sama_.. Maafkan aku ayah.." Ucap Rebecca disela tangisannya.

Kyros melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia tertunduk, tidak berani menatap mata cokelat anaknya. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. _Otou-sama_ tidak bisa me-melindungi ibumu.. Maaf ya _,_ Rebecca."

"Umm.." Rebecca menggeleng pelan. Ia menghentikan tangisannya sejenak untuk berbicara pada sang ayah. "Itu sudah takdir. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Termasuk kau ayah, ataupun prajurit- _san_." Lanjutnya. Itu benar bukan?

Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan kembali, melepas rindu yang melanda mereka.

.

.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga beberapa jam sudah terlewati. Mereka asyik membicarakan tentang ini dan itu. Tak jarang, ditengah obrolannya, mereka tertawa bahagia. Seperti dulu. Saat sepulu tahun yang lalu. Kyors benar-benar bahagia. Tak jarang juga, Kyros terharu sampai menitikkan air mata. Dan itu membuat Rebecca tersenyum geli akan sifat ayahnya –yang agak aneh.

Satu lagi, impian kecil Kyros terwujud. Keluarga kecilnya kembali hidup di kehidupannya, meskipun tanpa istri tercinta –Scarlet.

* * *

 **FINISHED**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yaaa aaahh~~ It's my first fiction in this fandom..

Maap kalo ada typo dan sebagaianya

Semoga suka deh ya. Maaf kalau feel keluarganya belum kesampean.. ff ini aku buat setelah aku nonton one piece episode 676-678. Haah, sumveh disitu aku nangis ngeliat perjuangan si Kyros. Sama yang di –enggak tau di episode berapa waktu nyeritain masa lalunya Rebecca. Waktu si Rebecca bilang 'kau bukan ayahku' disitu kadang saya merasa sedih *eh

Tadinya mau bikin ff Kyros-Scarlet, tapi enggak jadi deng. bingung, hehe..

.

Read and Review, onegaishimasu..


End file.
